Only They Know
by Mellow girl
Summary: In the BAU they only know who JJ is by what she tells them. At Mount Horizon only they know who she was. Crossover with Higher Ground.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this idea just kind of popped in my head and won't leave me alone. It involves the characters from the show ****Higher**** Ground. Let me know what you think. Please Review.**

**In the BAU they only know who JJ is by what she tells them. At Mount Horizon only they know who she was. **

**Only They Know**

**Chapter 1**

She was in the woods again but she knew these woods she felt safe here. She saw her friends ahead of her she could feel the comforting weight of her backpack. Things began to change before her eyes. The sky turned an ugly shade of grey making the woods darker. She looked down at her clothes a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with tennis shoes her blonde hair tucked behind her ears. She had a feeling of uneasiness that this teenager couldn't shake. A tall skinny girl with long flowing brown hair turned around and walked back towards her.

"Come on Shelby, Peter said it's your turn on the ropes course" she said cheerfully turning around and bouncing back

The girl stopped her bouncing when the ground gave way under her feet.

"Juliette!" she cried and ran to the hole

She began to look around for help.

"Peter, Sophie, Auggie, Ezra, Kat, Daisy, Scott someone help!" she called in the direction Juliette had been heading.

Scott appeared in front of her.

"Scott don't just stand there go get Peter" she yelled at him

"JJ?"

She turned around.

"Spence help me get her out" the girl begged

_"JJ"_

She noticed he was clutching his stomach.

"Spencer what's wrong? She asked walking closer

Suddenly she was twenty-nine year old Jennifer "JJ" Jareau BAU's local law enforcement liaison. She was now holding her husband's stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

"Help" she called weakly in the woods

_"JJ"_

She looked around when she saw someone sitting up against a tree.

"MORGAN!" she screamed when she saw his throat was cut

_"JJ!"_

She looked around horrified at the sight that encircled her. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia were all the same as Morgan staring blankly at her with their throats cut. She looked down at Reid to see that the bleeding had stopped but he now stared up at her like the rest. She screamed as the cold hand of the dark woods came down on her.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCM

Dr. Spencer Reid smiled as he watched his wife sleep on one of the couches on the jet. The case had been a hard one. They had not caught the UnSub before he had killed someone else. Those were always the hardest cases to deal with. This case seemed to drain JJ more than usual. When Reid asked her about it she brushed him off and said that she felt like she might be getting a bad cold or the flu. He hoped that's all it was he knew that she wasn't sleeping very well either. Right now she seemed to be resting she even had a small smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded as she began to toss and turn. She then began to moan and mumble. This caught the attention of the team members. Reid got up and walked over to her, Emily grabbed his arm before he could touch her shoulder.

"You are going to scare her if you touch her before you call her name" she scolded him

"JJ?" he called

They all looked at each other when she did not wake up, JJ was a very light sleeper and usually one call of her name and she was awake but not this time. They heard her mumble the name Scott

"Uh oh buddy that's never good when a man's wife says another man's name in her sleep" Morgan said grinning as he patted Reid on the shoulder

"Shut up" Reid said frowning

She began to moan louder.

"JJ" Hotch said trying to get a reaction

Nobody was sure what to do they wanted to wake her up from her nightmare but they didn't want to scare her by touching her.

"JJ" Rossi tried

Morgan was getting ready to make another comment when JJ let out an awful moan that sounded like his name. That made his pulse race and stomach churn as she began moan the others names.

"JJ!" Morgan called louder than the others

Reid had enough when she started crying he was about to grab her hand when she screamed and sat up.

JJ was sweating, crying, nauseas and she didn't know why she looked up into her husband's worried chocolate eyes then at the rest of the team's concerned faces. She was about to ask what happened when nausea got worse.

Reid was surprised when she pushed him aside and suddenly exclaimed

"I'm going to be sick" as she rushed to the back of the plane.

The team sat back down in their seats and worried about their liaison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! I would like to Thank Carla-Leigh and ****Mablereid**** for the reviews and those who put me on their ****alrets****. The time line is a little messed up I made it ten years since Shelby (JJ) left Mount Horizon. I hope this explains a little more for those who have not seen Higher Ground. **

**Chapter 2**

JJ was glad that the flight ended shortly after her urgent trip to the bathroom. Even though no one said anything she could see the concern on her friends faces. Hotch ordered that she stay home on Monday even though she had the weekend to recover from whatever she had, she was not happy about that.

It was late when they got to their house, they had been married for a year and it still felt weird to say 'their' house. Reid hadn't said much to her since they got off the plane. They went washed up then crawled into bed together. JJ really didn't want go back to sleep the nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She was afraid if she closed her eyes she would see that horrific sight again. It surprised her when Reid put his arm around her and pulled her close. He never wanted to snuggle, expect maybe after they made love. He knew she needed comfort right now and this was helping more than words ever could. She snuggled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes as one of his long fingers rubbed soothing circles on her arm. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Reid laid there holding JJ hoping that he was giving her some comfort. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights. He knew that they both had secrets but he hoped that she would share what was bothering her soon. He soon fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

CMHGCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMHGHGHGCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMMCMCM

**Monday Morning**

**Mo****unt ****Horizon **

Peter stretched before putting on his pack and smiled at his wife as he watched her get her things together. They were in the cabin in the woods getting packed up to take their Cliff Hanger group back to the school.

"I think you were right about taking the kids on their solos I know that it has done me good to get away for three days." Sophie said

"It's been a hard week, hell a hard year, plus I think the kids were ready this especially Parker man that kid has come far. I didn't want to see him go back into his shell with what happened" said Peter said running his hand though his graying hair

"Ok so you get Adam, Michel, and Parker. I will get Beth, Angel, Hattie, Devin and we will meet you back here" said Sophie pointing to the cabin

"Sounds like a plan. Be careful" he said as he gave her a kiss and headed in the opposite direction as her

"You too" he heard her call

The first campsite he came to was Michel Anders. Michel "Mikey" Anders is sixteen, six feet four inches tall, African American, and sturdy as a tree. Mikey had been sent to Horizon because he was kicked out of school for selling drugs to his classmates. That was only the last straw for his father to send him there he also started skipping and failing classes , got kicked off the basket ball team for abusing pain meds , and had major anger issues.

Since Mikey had been at Horizon Peter found out that most of Mikey's anger had been because his father and step mom were pushing him to be perfect. The perfect son and athletic Mikey couldn't take the pressure so he turned to drugs and when he got hurt at practice he turned to pain meds so his father would not find out. It did not help his situation that his father died the first week he started at Horizon. Now four months later he had found out at Horizon that he did not have to be perfect there were others like him. So he began to talk and mellow out some. He had become best friends with two kids from his group a girl Hattie Larkson and a boy Parker Jones, who had also lost their fathers.

The boy sat staring at the extinguished fire tossing a ball back and forth between his hands. He jumped up when he heard Peter coming.

"Hey you ready to go?" asked Peter

"I've been ready the past three days" Michel answered gruffly grabbing his pack

Peter smiled that was what all the kids say even though he knew that the solos taught and helped the kids.

"Ok well let's go get Parker and Adam" Peter said

They headed down the trail until they came to another campsite, Parker Jones. Parker "Parks" Jones is fifteen, five feet eight inches, skinny, with blonde hair and green eyes. He had been sent to Horizon because he beat a boy so bad he put him in the hospital. After his father died Parker became angry at everyone. Even though he was small he was strong and people when people would pick on his size he would beat them up. When he came to Horizon he went into a shell and did not talk for weeks. Until he met Mikey and Hattie he watched them talk about how hard it was to lose their dads so he began to talk and open up. He had been at the school for three months and was learning how to control his angry.

They were surprise to see the tent still up and fire going.

"Parker" Peter called from the path so not to scare him in case he was still asleep.

"Hey Parks you still asleep?" Mikey asked as he opened the tent only to see it empty

"Where can he be? Do you think he's ok?" asked Mikey

"I think he's fine he may have tried to get back to the cabin and lost his way. He's still not very good at reading maps yet. You can look on this trail here while I go get Adam then I will head back to the cabin for the girls and we will look for him. Just stay on the path" Peter said as he handed Mikey a map and then headed toward Adam's campsite.

Ten minutes later Peter and the rest were on the path Peter had sent Mikey down. Peter stopped when he saw Mikey standing in the middle of the path. He could tell by the way he was standing something was wrong.

"Mikey. Mike. Michel!" Peter said as he walked up to him

Peter saw what Mikey was looking at and quickly turned around to stop the others.

"What's wrong did you find Parker? Is he hurt?" Angel, Parker's girlfriend asked

"Sophie I want you to take them back to the cabin and radio Curtis tell him where I am then take them back to the school" Peter said low and sternly meaning business

The others grumbled but followed Sophie.

Peter walked to Mikey and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Mikey we need to go back to the cabin" he said softly

Peter wasn't surprise when the boy collapsed in his arms.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**FBI Headquarters **

**Tuesday **

JJ rubbed her head she could feel a headache coming on. She continued to look though each file case. She saw so much pain everyday in the cases she was really starting to become overwhelmed, which wasn't like her at all. She wished that she had made her doctor's appointment earlier than next week. She was trying to think of ways to tell Reid about the appointment without making him worry about her when the phone rang.

"Jenifer Jareau"

"Hi my name is Sheriff Curtis Wayfeild and I'm from…"

JJ stopped listening she knew exactly who he was and where he was from except back then he was dependable, caring, good natured, Deputy Curtis.

"Ma'ma" she heard him say

"You need to fax me all the information you have on the case then I will call you back after I talk to my boss and his team" she said trying to keep her voice professional sounding

Shortly after she hung up she started getting the faxed information.

_"No __not there anywhere but there"_ she thought as she flipped though the photos and information before going to Hotch

**In the conference room **

"Fifteen year old Harry Links was found outside the boys dorm with his throat cut at the first of the school year. Since he was new student police thought it was a suicide" JJ said as she put a picture of a curly red head boy with his throat gashed open and dead brown eyes stared at them from the screen, he was sitting up against a tree.

"Why would they think it was a suicide?" Rossi asked

"Mount Horizon High School Located 25 miles from the nearest town. The school is a facility that offers a sanctuary for troubled teenagers suffering from various kinds of abuse or disorders. Sometimes the kid can't handle being left by their parents or sometimes the juvenile system places them there and the kid commits suicide" JJ said as she began to pass out the files as she explained

"How often does that happen?" asked Morgan

"Not very often about one or two every three to five years" JJ said

"So what made them change their minds?" asked Reid

"Last week Jerry Carson was found the same way by the wood shed and yesterday Parker Jones was found on a camping trail by another student" she said as she put of the pictures of a heavy set black boy and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes both with throats cut and sitting up against a tree.

"They don't think these were suicides?" asked Emily

"For them to be sitting up that straight someone would have had to propped the bodies like that" said Reid studying the pictures

"Was a weapon found?" asked Rossi

"Harry Links was found with a knife but no prints were found other than his and they didn't find weapons for the other two" said JJ

"They can't cut themselves and then hide the weapon" said Rossi

"The UnSub is killing these kids where they can be found right away so he is confident that he is not going to be caught." Hotch said frowning

"But the last vic was found on a camping trail that is not easy to spot" said Morgan

"The trail was being used to head back to the school that morning from a three day camping trip" said JJ

"So our UnSub knows what is going on at the school and knows the territory so it could be a teacher or a student" said Emily

"The daily schedule of Mt. Horizon's students includes regular classes, preparing food for others, various sport activities, such as climbing, football or rafting, which are mainly focused on mutual collaboration. The students are taught lifelong lessons and that they can be like everyone else so why would they do something like that" said JJ defensible

They all took notice of how personally JJ took Emily's statement but they choose to let it slide for now.

"Garcia I need you see if you can find anything connecting these kids together from their pasts" said Hotch to the blonde that had not said a word

"Sure thing chief" Garcia said

"Ok wheels up in thirty minutes" said Hotch as he got up to leave followed by the others

**JJ's Office**

_"This can't be happening I can't go back there. I will have to answer to many questions. Bring up way to many bad memories. I can't let __them,__ I won't let them find out what I was__. Spence would __be heartbroken. Maybe one day but not now"_ she thought but was interrupted when her door opened.

Reid walked in JJ's office and saw her sitting at her desk deep in thought he knew this because her forehead was wrinkled in concentration. She looked up when he closed the door behind him

"Hey baby" JJ greeted with a smile then walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said shortly

"I know you don't like the woods but it is going to be ok" He said softly

"I know I didn't mean to be short with Emily in the meeting but you remember when I told you that I got help for my drug addiction when I was a teenager?" she asked

He nodded his head.

"Well I was sort of in a group like school that, we became close and I couldn't picture anybody doing that to their group" she said squirming with her eyes lowered making her look sleepy

"You look so tired baby maybe you should sit this one out" he said stroking her face

"I'm fine, come on we are going to miss the jet" she said stubbornly and grabbed her bag then his hand and pulled him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I want to thank you all for the Reviews!! I want to let you know that this story is AUish so I hope the characters aren't to OOC. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

JJ tried not to panic as the plane landed. Curtis would met them at the air stripe; there he was same ole Curtis except he was older, heaver, and balder.

"Hi I'm Sheriff Curtis … " he paused and looked at JJ "Shelby?" He asked confused

"No I'm Jenifer Jareau we spoke on the phone" she said holding out her hand, trying not to look nervous

"Oh I'm sorry you just remind me of someone I used to know" he said shaking her hand

"This SSA Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid" JJ introduced

"I'm glad you could come so quickly, the kids are getting scared" Curtis said shaking the Agents hands

"Do you think there would be room for us to stay at the school?" Hotch asked

"Peter Scarbrow the head master wants to talk to you about that" said Curtis

Hotch nodded.

"You said the kids were getting scared this was the third body how come they weren't worried before?" asked Rossi

"Well you see the other two bodies were found by teachers so the adults were able to keep the details low key but Parker was found by his best friend Mikey. Mikey was completely hysterical by the time Peter got him back to the school. Put the whole student body in panic." Curtis explained

"Poor kid" Morgan said

"Some of my guys are going to take you to Rusty's the local diner in town. Then Peter and another counselor will meet us there and we will drive you up to the school" Curtis said.

They all piled into three cars and drove twenty minutes to Rusty's. The whole way JJ was becoming more and more anxious she knew once Peter saw her it would be all over he would never believe that she was no longer Shelby Merrick but Jenifer 'JJ' Jareua. She knew by the way Reid was looking at her that he suspected something was wrong. She wanted to smile when she saw the old familiar diner, the only diner in town.

"You guys will want to eat here before you go up to the school. It will be your last decent meal until you come back to town" Curtis said smiling once everyone was out of the cars

"Come on Curtis don't scare them" a woman's voice said walking up behind them

"Yeah the foods not that bad" came another woman's voice, a younger voice

JJ turned around to see three people from her past standing there, she froze.

"Shelby" said the young black woman as she walked over to JJ

"Shelby!" echoed the older blonde woman excitedly as she rushed forward and pulled JJ into a hug

_"Always so warm" thought JJ_

"N n n no ma'ma my name is Jenifer Jareua" JJ stuttered

"Oh I'm so sorry you just look so much like someone we used to know" The woman said as she quickly pulled away.

"I've been told that" JJ said chuckling

"Well I'm Peter, this friendly woman is my wife Sophie and this young woman is Katherine Anne Cabot Fares" he said holding out his hand

_"Kat married Hank" JJ thought _

The introductions were made then everyone went in to eat. They found a table that could seat all of them then sat down and waited for the waitress. Soon a young Asian girl about seventeen came to their table.

"Curtis, Peter what are you doing here?" the girl asked seeing familiar faces in the group of people.

"Hey Gracie we came for lunch before we took our visitors up to the school" Peter said

Gracie nodded then took their drink orders and left menus for them to make their lunch choice.

JJ was glad that Gracie didn't seem to remember her but her fears came true after they all order their food, Peter started asking her questions.

"So Ms. Jareua are you a profiler also?" Peter asked looking straight in her eyes

"No sir I'm a local law enforcement liaison, basically I'm a face for the team when media coverage is needed" she said matching his stare

"You think we are going to have media coming to the school?" Kat asked frowning

"Have any students gone home after the killings took place?" Rossi asked

"A few yes" said Peter

"Yes" Rossi simply answered looking a Katherine referring to her question

"Sheriff Wayfield said that you wanted to talk to us about sleeping accommodations" Hotch said changing the subject

"Yes I know Curtis called you up here because he knows you can help us but I can't let you go in to my school flashing badges and wearing those" Peter said pointing to Hotch's gun

"What do you suggest?" Hotch asked

"Well I have been talking about getting some trainee counselors, a new teacher, a librarian and adding extra security" Peter said

Peter also took the time to explain the school was spilt into groups, Ridge Runners, Trackers, Sun Dogs, and Cliffhangers, and that Sophie was the counselor for the Cliffhanger group and Kat was the counselor for the Ridge Runners group.

"What does that have to do with us" Morgan asked

"I was thinking you could get to know the kids without intimidating them or them completely shutting down on the progress they have made. Believe me when I say I don't want my kids getting hurt physical mental or emotionally and this is the only way I can think of if you have to be around them." Peter said seriously

"So you want us to be teachers and security guards? Don't you think they will be suspicious when we all show up at once?" Emily asked

"Well when Curtis told us that he was calling you guys for help I started talking to the kids about the new junior counselors we were going to have on a trial basis. Just try not to blow your cover on the first day because believe me those kids can smell a cop a mile away." Sophie said

"I hope you guys have different clothes because you are going to get made as soon as they look at you" Kat said to Hotch, who was dressed in his usual suit and tie.

"We are very causal around Horizon everyone goes by their first name" said Peter

Hotch sighed he had not planned going undercover he did have a couple pairs of jeans in his bag but nothing to causal. He hoped this little town had a clothing store so he would have to drive out of town just to get clothes.

After much discussion it was finally decided that Morgan and Rossi would be security, JJ and Emily would be trainee counselors, Reid would be the librarian and Hotch much to his dismay would teach U.S History .After that was settled they finished up lunch and began to spilt into groups to get in to the cars to go to a local clothes store so they all could get some more casual clothes. To JJ's dismay she watched as Rossi and Hotch went with Curtis, Morgan and Emily got in Kat's car leaving Reid and her with Peter and Sophie.

Reid notice how nervous JJ had been since they arrived at the airstrip, he saw fear in her eyes when Sophie had called her Shelby. He could tell that she knew these people but he wasn't sure how. She never seemed to like to talk about her childhood he mostly heard things about her senior year and college. He could tell that she was very uncomfortable around Peter and Sophie and he was determined to find out why. He watched as she stared out the car window watching the endless trees pass by. He saw a small smile appear on her face as they pasted the Mount Horizon School sign.

JJ couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the school sign at the same time her stomach did flips, she was back she was excited and horrified at the same time, like on a wild rollercoaster. She hoped that most of the staff had moved on and she could avoid Peter and Sophie as much as she possible could, she highly doubted that would happen. She noticed the school had an updated look to it. There were several new buildings; one of them was the new library and the others must have been new dorm cabins. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Sophie speak.

"Who's that?" she said pointing to a large sliver SUV and a red sports car that was parked in front of the main office cabin.

"I don't know" said Peter frowning

Peter got out of the car and headed for the cabin while Sophie was helping get Reid and JJ's bags out of the trunk. They all turned around when they heard the cabin door slam and a small woman stormed out.

"You told me my baby was safe! First I lose my husband now I have to come and get my BABY'S things. You let him DIE! I will make sure this school is SHUT DOWN" she screamed into Peter's face

"Mrs. Jones …" Peter started

"The hell he did" a gruff voice cut Peter off stepping in front of him

"Michel its ok" Peter said softly trying to calm the angry boy

"No it's not she's blaming you when it's her fault" Michel said stepping towards her

"Excuse me" Mrs. Jones said shocked

"You heard me Parks was my best friend shoot he was the only real friend I ever had. You want to know what he told me? He told me that he shut down and became so angry because no one was there for him that he felt like everything he did was not enough for you. Instead of talking to him you pushed him a way so when you sent him here he was already DEAD. He was alive here so if you want to blame someone try that psycho that cut his throat or yourself but don't you dare blame Peter" Michel said getting closer to her while his fist were opening and closing quickly

Before Peter could get front of Michel before he got to Mrs. Jones, who looked scared, Morgan stepped in front of Michel.

"That's close enough" Morgan said putting his hand on Michel chest for emphasis

"Don't touch me. Who the hell are you?" Michel growled

Morgan took his hand down but didn't step away.

"Michel this is Derek he is going to be your buddy until you learn how to control your angry again. You know intimidation is not the right way to express your feelings. Now I want you and Derek to go back to the dorm until I come and talk about a punishment for your actions" Peter said sternly to the tall boy

Michel looked like he had a lot to tell Peter about his anger problems in the form of a fist to the face but he just glared at Peter then Derek and headed for his dorm. Derek just looked shocked that he had not been there for ten minutes and he was already put on babysitting duty for an angry giant. Derek threw Hotch a look before following Michel.

Peter turned to speak to Mrs. Jones only to see her crying into JJ's shoulder while Sophie had a supporting hand on Mrs. Jones's back.

"Sof will you and Jenifer take Mrs. Jones into my office" Peter said calmly

Sophie nodded and guided JJ and Mrs. Jones back into the office

"Peter? What's going on" came a confused female voice from the door way of the cabin

"Yeah what's with all the drama" came a male voice from behind her

"Jules, Auggie? What are you doing" Peter asked confused to see his old students

"It's not this weekend is it" gasped Kat

"Yeah I have been waiting all year for this reunion. That's why we're here so we can help set up and make it perfect" said Juliette

"The Cliffhanger reunion right" Peter said remembering the event his approved last summer

"Peter actually forgot something" Auggie chuckled

"Ok Kat take them into Sophie's office and I will come in there in a little while to explain why I forgot" Peter said

Peter almost smiled when he heard Auggie ask Kat

"Sophie's got her own office now?"

Peter turned to his new 'staff' members rubbing his face trying to get rid of the headache he felt coming on. He saw the rest of his group that came to watch Michel's show and decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Devin" he called to the young girl checking out Spencer

"Yeah chief" she said walking up to him

"I want you to help Emily carry Jenifer's bags up to the old Cliffhanger dorm and then give her the tour" he said

"I'm not a pack mule" she said haughtily

"No but we need someone to chop wood for two weeks" Peter said

"Let me help you with that" Devin said picking up JJ's bag

Emily looked at the young girl in front of her. She couldn't be any more than fourteen with hair that was dyed pink, blue, orange, and green in stripes that was growing out to reveal blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a bright pink sweater and a zebra print skirt with black leggings and black tennis shoes with white laces. Emily couldn't help but think of Garcia when she saw this sassy teen. Soon they were headed for the dorms.

"Adam" Peter said looking past Dave's shoulder

"Yeah" he said walking up to him

Adam was fourteen with hair the color of a carrot and brown eyes. Expect for the bright hair Adam was average height and weight. No one but Peter knew how smart he really was.

"I want you to do the same with Aaron, Dave, and Spencer take them to the old Cliffhanger boys dorm then give them the tour" Peter said

"Whatever" Adam said as he began to pick up a bag.

"You three go tell everyone to meet in the lodge at seven thirty. It is mandatory that everyone be there" he said to the three girls still standing there then waited while they set off on their quest.

Peter then headed towards his office thinking that things were going to be different for awhile at Mount Horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys Thank you so much for reviewing it feeds the muse. Speaking of muses mine has a bad case of ADD so updates maybe slow but I will try to stay focus**** on this story. **

**Chapter 4**

JJ watched as Peter walked with Mrs. Jones out of his office.

"You will be staying in the girls Cliffhangers old dorm. Let me show you where that is and then I will give you the tour" Sophie said holding the door open

"Sounds good thanks" JJ said as she walked into the hall

Sophie suddenly stopped as she pasted her office.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked

"No one is suppose to be in my office" Sophie said as she cautiously went to the door followed by JJ

Sophie slowly opened the door only to see Kat with

"Juliette, Auggie" said Sophie shocked

"Sophie!" squealed Juliette jumping up from her chair and hugged her

"Hey Sof" Auggie said hugging her

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked

"The reunion" said Kat from Sophie's desk

"Oh no I completely forgot" said Sophie

"Yeah Kat was telling us what was going on around here. How are they going to catch this whacko?" Auggie asked

"Peter is handling that" Sophie said

"Shelby?" asked Juliette noticing the blonde women at the door for the first time.

"No I'm Jenifer I'm a new counselor in training" JJ said wishing she could run from the room

"I know I thought she was Shelby too" Kat said

"Are you related to Shelby Merrick because you could be her twin" asked Juliette

"No not that I know of" JJ chuckled nervously

"No I've seen you somewhere else" Auggie said frowning trying to think where he had seen this women's pretty face.

"I know who you are!" he exclaimed suddenly

"You're a …" He was stopped when Kat put her hand over his mouth and JJ quickly shut the door.

"Don't do that again" he snapped at Kat

"Sorry Aug but no one can know" Kat said

"So you are a Fed? Are the others you with Feds too" Auggie asked

"Yes we are with Behavioral Analyst Unit. My team members are trained at reading body and facial cues so we are up here to get a read on the students and teachers" JJ said but regretted the latter statement at the look on Sophie's and Kat's faces.

"I find it hard to believe that one of the students would do this but now you think it could be a teacher?" Sophie asked shocked

"We don't know anything for sure yet that is why we are up here just to observer not to judge or accuse anyone" JJ said.

Sophie still didn't look happy but she nodded that she understood.

"So you see that is why we can't have the reunion right now I know Peter is going to send you home because he doesn't want you to get hurt or be in the way" Sophie said

"But we have been planning this all year" Juliette said with a slight whine

"It is kind of late to cancel" Kat said

"No it's not Auggie and Juliette just came early the reunion isn't until Friday and today is Wednesday we still have time to contact the others" Sophie said with a glare

"They're already headed up here" Juliette mumbled

"What!" Sophie exclaimed

"Well Daisy contacted me after she got the invitation and I told her that we were coming up here early and she said her and Ezra would try to come up early too. She called me the other day and told me that they would be here Thursday morning. I know Scott's coming I just don't know when and the same for David. Kat said that she couldn't find a new address for Shelby but I'm sure she if she knows about this then she will try to crash it Shelby style" Juliette said

JJ had to turn her head away and smirk at the last comment.

_"If you only knew"_ JJ thought sadly

"Peter is not going to like this at all" Sophie said

"I'm not going to like what" Peter said wearily as he walked into the office

"I'll let you tell him while I take Jenifer to her dorm" Sophie said to Kat

Sophie was stopped by Peter before she could walk out the door

"There's going to be a mandatory meeting in the lodge at seven-thirty" he said

"Ok we'll be there" she said then headed out the door but not before she looked over her shoulder at the three adults that now looked like guilty teenagers said "Good luck"

"Sophie!" Kat called out before Sophie shut the door once JJ was out

JJ noticed that Sophie was grinning from ear to ear as they left the office cabin.

"I don't think Kat is as innocent as she pretends to be about this whole reunion thing so I'm going to let her explain to Peter that instead of six extra people there is going to be twelve. I can only imagine how that will go" she said explaining her grin

The grounds were just as she had remembered them except for a few new buildings but the whole tour brought back so many memories good and bad. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to hold everything together when she saw Daisy or Scott. She was mulling everything over in her head while Sophie continued to talk until they came back to the dorm.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale" Sophie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm just a little tired. Must be all this fresh air" she said smiling

"You have a little while before supper why don't you rest and I will introduce to the group later" Sophie said

"Thanks" JJ said then walked into the familiar dorm.

JJ saw her bags had been dumped into the middle of the room and Emily was in the corner unpacking her bag.

"Hey" Emily greeted "Sorry about your bags being in the middle of the floor but that was where Devin dumped them and I wasn't sure where you wanted to sleep" she said

"That's ok" she said moving her bags to a bed, her bed.

After she put clean sheets on the bed JJ laid down, she really wasn't feeling well.

"You ok" Emily asked walking to the end of JJ's bed

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'll get up when it is time to go eat" she said not opening her eyes

JJ felt the bed sink down as someone sat down beside her. JJ opened her eyes to see Emily's concerned brown eyes starting at her.

"JJ you know you can talk to me about anything right not just work related things" Emily said.

"I know Em. I'm fine really but thanks" she said closing her eyes again

She heard Emily sigh then get up from the bed. It only seemed like minutes later that she felt the bed go back down. She opened her eyes only to see her husband's loving chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey did you have a good nap?" he asked gently moving some hair from her face

"Yeah it was fine. How long was I asleep?" she asked slowly sitting up

"According to Emily about an hour, I told her that I would come get you it is time to eat" he said

She looked around the room after seeing that nobody was in the room she leaned in and kissed him.

"I don't think we will be able to do that very often during this case" she said breathless

"True" he said as he began to kiss her again and laid her back on the bed

She couldn't help but start giggling, she laughed harder at the disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry babe but I don't want to start something we can't finish but you know that they will come looking for us and we will never hear the end of it if Emily or Morgan walked in on us" she said pushing him up then sitting up again.

"Ok" he said sighing and getting off the bed

They held hands until they reach the path that lead to the mess hall. Then they walked in separately, it was just as she remember it from the wooden tables to the place where they lined up for food. Everyone was checking out the new people some looked like they didn't care, others looked nervous to have so many new people and others just openly started. Reid and JJ got their food and sat a table with Hotch, Rossi and Emily.

"Where's Morgan?" Emily whispered

"Still with the boy" Rossi answered quietly

A few minutes later Michel and Morgan came in for lunch. Michel stomped over to the table with his food and slammed the tray on the table then plopped into the chair. Morgan shook his head as he sat down besides Emily.

"Wow he looks happy" Emily said sarcastically

"Yeah he's thrilled Peter put him on silent restriction so he can only write in his journal but he can talk during group and he is on wood shed duty" Morgan said

"How long does that last" Reid asked

"Peter said it depended on how well he did in group" Morgan said

The rest of the dinner continued in random chatter. Soon it was time for the meeting in the lodge. Soon all the kids and counselors filled up the lodge

"Ok guys listen up because of the tragedies we are going to become stricter with the rules if anyone is caught after lights out will have extra duties for the rest of the year. If you are caught again you will be expelled" Peter said

There were gasp from all over the room.

"This must be taken very seriously I don't won't anyone else hurt. Counselors I want you to cancel solos for right now. I want you all to know that Curtis is doing everything to find this guy" Peter added

Soon Peter introduced Dave, Derek, JJ, Emily, and Aaron and the jobs they would be doing

"Last but not least this is Spencer he is going to be our new librarian" Peter introduced

Reid blushed when the room filled with giggles and whispers.

"Is there a problem?" Peter asked frowning

"No problem Peter we just pictured a old lady with blue hair for a librarian not a guy" Devin's voice floated from the middle of the room

Peter saw people nod in agreement.

"You will be glad he is here when you need help on a report because this guy knows all about books and more" Peter said clasping Reid on the shoulder

"Oh one more thing there is going to be some other people joining us for the weekend they are a group of my old cliffhangers and they have talked me into having all of you joining them at Rusty's on Friday then they are going to stay for a few days and hang out do not believe any stories they may tell" Peter said

The group cheered and laughed.

"Ok guys you have an hour until lights out you can hang in here or your dorms just not outside" Peter said before dismissing the large group

"Ridge Runners stay in here we will have a late group to meet Emily by the fire place" Kat called out

"Same with cliffhanger group meet in the mess hall" Sophie called out after Kat.

Emily sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire place. She felt eyes staring into her back she turned around to see a boy with cold grey eyes staring at her. Emily felt a chill go down her spine as she looked into the boy's emotionless eyes.

"Matt come sit down" Kat said

The boy went and sat down in an arm chair away from Emily, to her relief. A young girl joined her on the couch she had curly dirty blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Emily"

"I'm Brianna"

Brianna was wearing a blue pullover which made her blue eyes stand out more. She was little heavy which made her accessible to being made fun of and that made her very mad.

"Hi I'm Jesse. Move over chunk." said a boy who practically jumped in Brianna's lap

"Get off dork. Call me chunk one more time and you will have a bloody nose" Brianna said pushing the boy on to the floor

Jesse is a black boy with glasses and a skinny body. He wore a green sweater and black pants, he looked more like a professor than a student.

"Ok that's a enough you two" Kat said sternly "I know you guys want some free time so let's just start by telliing Emily your name and we will continue tomorrow" she added

"Becky"

"Emory"

"Malcolm"

"Kelly"

"Danni"

"Matt"

Emily noticed how gentle Matt's voice was and his eyes did not look the same as they did early. She knew she was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

**A/N Hey I meant know offence when I made the librarian comment I just wanted to make Reid blush because it is fun. I'm actually thinking about becoming a librarian and I am nowhere near blue hair age. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I know this is short but ****I decide I'm not ready to give much up yet. I would like to Thank ****Mablereid**** for helping me and making my muse work again.**

**This ****is a warning for Higher Ground ****Scott fans. I like Scott and have no intentions keeping his character like it is in this chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

He watched her walk back to the cabin. She reminded him so much of her it hurt. He didn't like so many new people here but at least she came with them. Damn he hated those new security guys it was going to make it harder to watch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily was walking back to her dorm when she felt eyes on her again. She turned around and stared into the dark woods.

"Emily"

She jumped a little and turned towards the voice to see Derek standing there.

"Don't sneak up like that" she scolded

"I wasn't sneaking. I was heading for my dorm when I saw you staring into the woods did you hear something?" he asked walking up to her shining his flashlight in to the woods

"No I don't know it was probable nothing" she assured him

"You sure?"

She nodded

"Ok well let me walk you to your door"

They walked up to the girl's dorm and she turned around and smiled

"Night Derek"

"Night Emily" he said heading towards the boys dorm

Emily walked in to see Kat and the tall brunette she saw earlier sitting on a bed talking softly and JJ was in bed with her back to them asleep.

"Hi I'm Juliette. Peter said it was ok if I stayed here until the reunion is over."

"I'm Emily. That's fine. So you were a Cliffhanger"

"Yeah Horizon saved my life. I'm a bulimic and a used to be cutter but Horizon taught me better ways to deal with my problems.

Of course it helped to have friends like Kat in same group" Juliette said smiling at Kat

"You went here too?" Emily asked Kat

"Yeah I really didn't know what I was going to do after graduation. So I went to college and got my teaching degree but I couldn't find a job I really enjoyed. So I came back to talk to Peter and he offer me the job of being to Ridge Runners counselor and I took it. I even met my husband when I was a student here but lost contact when I moved so when I moved back we caught up with each other and ended up getting married" Kat said smiling

"You know what's strange she looks just like a girl named Shelby that was in our group. She is even sleeping in her bed" Juliette said pointing to JJ

"What happened to Shelby?" Emily asked

"I have no idea her sister went here too after Shelby left her senior year. When we tried to contact her all her sister told us was that she moved away and had a great job but didn't have an address." Kat said

Emily just nodded her head.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to get ready for bed" Emily said with a yawn

"Yeah it has been a long day and I called Hank to tell I was staying the night here to catch up with Juliette but I think I'm getting ready for bed soon so good night" Kat said

"Good night" Emily said walking into the bathroom

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"__Once a __skank__ always a __skank__" a male voice said from behind her_

_JJ turned around __to see Scott standing there__ glaring at her._

_"I told you I loved you and I came back to be with you and this is how you__ say__ thank you" he growled pointing at her_

_JJ looked down to her stomach bulging slightly and she gasped._

_"I'm married now Scott" she said_

_"You're a slut like you used to be" he said stepping toward her_

_"No I'm not the same person I've changed"_

_"Does he know what you were?" He asked_

_"No he can't __none__ of them can know" She said begging slightly_

_"JJ"_

_She turned around to see her husband standing in front of her bleeding she could hear Scott laughing behind her_

_She was suddenly __back__ in the woods with her friends dead faces staring at her__ this time she screamed._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ woke up screaming she then bolted from the bed to the bathroom. Emily untangled herself from the sheets to follow JJ. The cabin was just starting to fill up with the morning sun but Emily could see two confused faces staring at her as she walked to the bathroom. She saw her friend leaning over the toilet she dry heaved a couple of times then she sat back on her heels panting.

Emily walked over to the sink and wet a wash cloth then handed it JJ.

"Thanks" JJ said then wiped her mouth

"JJ if you don't tell me what's wrong then I will have to go to Hotch and tell him you are sick" Emily said

JJ stood up and walked to the wall then slide down it and pulled her knees up to her chest. Emily sat down in front of her.

"I don't know what's happing to me Em after this last dream I guess it confirmed my fears"

"What happens in the dream?" Emily asked softly

"I don't really remember most of them but in this one I do I was pregnant"

"This made you wake up screaming" Emily said slightly amused

"No" JJ said smirking "I keep dreaming that the whole team is dead an there is nothing I can do about it's got to be hormones or something right?" JJ asked teary eyed

Emily gently pulled JJ into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Emily had never seen JJ look so young and vulnerable.

"Well first you have to tell your husband then you have to tell Hotch" Emily said

"I can't tell Hotch I want to help with this case" JJ said

"JJ did you used to go to this school?" Emily asked

**A/N Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger I hope to update soon. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys thanks for being patient. As I said before my muse has ADD so I have been working on another story, two actually, but muse got on a roll and I wrote this chapter in one day. That is a record for me.**** I know I put a lot of people in my story I'm just trying to make it feel like they are with a lot of people that could possibly be the ****UnSub****. I will keep repeating the ones I want you to remember.****Review to let me know what you think.**

**If you want to check out another Criminal Minds/Higher Ground crossover. Check out my sister's, Mouse****95, story Oh What ****A**** Tangled Web. It is really good.****Drop ****her a**** review**

**Chapter 6**

"JJ did you used to go to this school?" Emily asked

That question made JJ freeze with fear. The look on JJ's face was the only answer Emily needed.

"You're Shelby aren't you" Emily asked

"Em there is a lot of things about me that you don't know. Do you think they would have let me into to the FBI if they knew I went to a high school for trouble teens?" JJ asked

"So you changed your name? Where did the name Jareau come from?" Emily asked

"Jenifer is a name I have always liked and my Aunt became my guardian my senior year in high school so I took her last name" JJ explained.

"No one knows Em not even Spence well he knows I joined a group to get over a drug addiction but he doesn't know I went here" she added

"You don't think he and the rest are going to figure it out after everyone calls you Shelby?" Emily asked

"I'll tell them just not now. Nobody can know about this" JJ said

"Not even your husband? Are you even going to tell him you are pregnant" Emily asked getting angry

"What I tell Spence is none of your business and yes as soon as I found out I'm really pregnant he will be the first person I tell" JJ snapped standing up and leaving the bathroom

"I could have handled that better" Emily mumbled then followed JJ

"How are you going to find out for sure?" Emily asked quietly standing at JJ's bed

"After group while the kids are in class I will go to the infirmary and see if they have a pregnancy test. If they don't then I will have to make an excuse to go into town. It's the best I can do until I see a doctor" JJ said while she finished getting dressed

"Sounds like a plan. JJ I'm really sorry if I upset you but how are you going to explain this to Hotch" Emily said

"I'll figure something out I'm good at it" she said before she left the cabin.

_"__What has sh__e been through"_ Emily thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ was glad that everything went smooth at breakfast. Neither Kat nor Juliette said anything about her outburst earlier, which she was thankful for. Now all she had to do was make it through group.

The Cliffhangers were gathered around in the lodge waiting for Peter to start. Derek didn't want to intrude on their group but because he was Michel's 'buddy' he had to stay close. So Derek settled for leaning on the back of the couch Michel and JJ were sitting on.

"Ok guys I know you introduced yourselves to Jenifer last night. I want you just to repeat your name for her as you tell us how you are feeling this morning. I'm going to start with you" Peter said pointing to a young black girl

"My name is Hattie and I feel upset" she said looking down

"You know you have to explain why you feel upset Hattie" Peter said calmly

Hattie sighed

"I feel upset because Mrs. Jones want let us come to Parks funeral" she said her voice cracking

Derek saw Michel tense.

"No but we are going to have a memorial service for Parker and Jerry like we did for Harry" Peter said

That still didn't seem to make Hattie happy but they continued on with the young Hispanic girl besides Hattie.

"My name is Angel and I'm mad because my boyfriend is dead and the killer is still out there"

"My name is Beth and I'm feeling scared because the killer is still out there" the curly red head said.

"My name is Adam and I don't know how I'm feeling"

"Adam you know you have to elaborate" Sophie said

Adam shook his head no.

"Adam" Peter said sternly

Adam put his head on his knees. Peter sighed and motioned for the next person to continue.

"Hi I'm Devin and I'm thrilled to have a new person in our group I'm glad to see we can be so easily replaced. I'm sure we'll have so much fun" the feisty girl said sarcastically

"Devin you know that is not why Jenifer joined us she is not here to replace anybody she is here because she wants to listen to you and if you let her be your friend. Now let's continue before you guys are late for class" Sophie scolded

"My name is Michel and I feel confused because I don't understand why people I know seem to die on me" the big boy grumbled

Derek looked at the boy sympathetically he knew what it was like to lose a father and he almost lost his best friend, he watched him die on the monitor then be brought back by the same guy that had just killed him. Maybe he could talk to Michel later.

"Ok guys it is natural the way you are all feeling and we will talk about those feelings more during our one on one time. Now go to class" Peter said

The kids got up and left. JJ got up to go to the infirmary and was stopped by Sophie.

"I hope what Devin said didn't bother you truthfully that is the only way she seems to communicate is by being sarcastic" she said

"No its ok it is her only way of not letting anyone get to close" JJ said understandingly

Sophie nodded and JJ continued her way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ stood in the infirmary waiting for the nurse to go check to see if they had any pregnancy tests. She had told the nurse that she needed as many test as she had for a project she was doing with the kids. She ignored the look the look the other nurse was giving her.

"I could only find two we don't get many request for these" the nurse said handing her a bag.

"These will work fine thank you" JJ said hastily before heading to the door

JJ smacked right into Emily as she walked into the infirmary.

"What are you doing here?" JJ growled as she shoved her way past Emily

"I thought you might need a friend while you wait" Emily said quickly

JJ's face soften

"Thanks Em I'm going to do them in the dorm"

Emily smiled and followed JJ. She felt a shiver run down her spine; even though it was cold outside this feeling came from someone watching her. She hated that feeling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There she is she is so pretty she reminds me of her. I do what do for her. Is she sick she is going into the infirmary? I saw that pretty blonde lady go in first maybe she is sick. Yeah maybe the blonde is sick and she is there to visit. There she is that didn't take long I wonder what the blonde has in the bag.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though the test didn't take that long it felt an eternity to JJ. She was glad to have Emily there even though she didn't feel like talking. She let Emily do all the talking and it seemed to help the time pass. Soon her watch beeped letting her know it was time to face destiny. She slowly walked into the bathroom and looked at the test.

Emily sat on her bed watching JJ enter the bathroom. It looked like she was walking to the gallows. JJ came out of the bathroom her face was unreadable as she ran out of the dorm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid sat behind the counter in the library with a stack of books he was planning on reading by lunch. There were very few students in there and even less on the computers. Only three students had signed in to use the computers, each computer had a number on it and the student had to put their name by the number and what group they were in. He had Garcia monitoring all the computers from her office. He jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello" he answered softly

_"Hey sweet cheeks why are you whispering?"__ Garcia asked_

"I'm in a library"

_"Oh yeah well how's my girl?" _

"She was looking a little pale this morning. I'm starting to think you're right but why hasn't she said anything to me?"

_"Sweet pea you know JJ is all about getting the facts right first. She probable __didn't want to say anything until she was sure. Maybe now that you are up there you should talk to her about"_

"We're working. We barley get to see each other"

_"Handsome that was the worst excuse ever"_

"Why did you call Garcia?" he grumbled

_"Ok don't get mad honey buns. The reason I called was__ you said to contact you if your kids__ were getting into bad stuff. Well the kid on computer eight is getting into some freaky sites on serial killers.__"_

"Thanks Garcia"

_"No problem tell my chocolate thunder to call me and you talk to your wife bye"__ she __said before hanging up_

He shook his head and pulled the sign in book towards him. He recognized the name.

Computer 8 Adam Carson – Cliffhangers

He was the boy that gave them the tour. Reid was about to approach him when JJ ran into the library.

**A/N Technically I don't know if it would be possible for Garcia to trace that many computers at one time. Of course she is the computer goddess so she can do whatever she wants right:)**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys well here's the next chapter. Like I said before I am writing two stories at once so I was happy when my muse wanted to work on this story so quickly. I'm not sure if I like the beginning but let me know what you think.**** Sorry if it is a little short.**

**Chapter 7**

Reid was about to approach him when JJ ran into the library.

"JJ what's wrong?" Reid asked rushing to her side

"I have something important to tell you" she said pulling him a side

He had never seen so many emotions in her eyes, nervous, excitement, worry and a little bit of fear.

"I have to take care of a matter first then I promise we'll talk" he said

"What kind of matter? What's wrong?" JJ asked

"Garcia called she said that one of the students is looking on the computer about serial killers I'm just going to talk to him about it" he said

"Who is it?" JJ asked

Reid pointed to the red headed boy sitting at computer eight.

"Adam? I just saw him in group he wouldn't talk but I thought that was normal" JJ said

"That is why I'm going to talk to him instead of getting Hotch" Reid said as he turned to walk over to Adam

"Wait" JJ said grabbing him by the arm "let me talk to him I am suppose to be his counselor"

Reid nodded and let her walk in front of him. She got close enough to see what he was doing before saying

"Hey Adam"

JJ watched Adam jump ten feet in the air while closing the screen he was on and turning around all in a matter of seconds. The sight was comically.

"Thanks for the heart attack Jennifer" Adam said frowning while he put his hand over his heart.

"No problem. Why aren't you in class?" she asked

"My English teacher said it was ok if I came and did some research on the assignment she gave me" he said

"What is your assignment?" she asked

"What do we want to do with our lives after graduation" he said

"Do you know what that will be?" she asked

"Just looking at my choices right now" he said tapping his finger on the table

"Can I see what you were looking at?" she asked innocently reaching for the mouse

"Just stuff" he said shrugging then pushed his chair away from her

JJ motioned for Reid to come stand beside her.

"Adam this is Spencer he knows a lot about computers and in just a minute I'm going to have him go on the computer to see what you were looking at but before I do I'm going to give you a chance to tell me" JJ explained

"I just wanted to know why" Adam whispered

"Why what?" JJ asked pulling up a chair in front of him

"Why did he pick them? Why here?" she said looking up at her

"Who?" she asked know what was coming

"The killer. I want to know why Parker and this is the safest place I've been why did he have to pick here?" he asked looking down again

"Adam" Reid said pulling a chair beside JJ

"Look at me please" Reid said

Adam's dark brown eyes looked into Reid's light brown eyes.

"You're not going to be able to find the answers on a website because every killer is different some kill out of hate, others blame religion, some lose control of reality and don't even know what they are doing and some have a psychotic break and have multiple personalities. " Reid said trying to hold back a shudder

"I sorry you are scared and don't feel safe but I am promise that Peter is doing everything he can to make sure you are safe" He added

"How do you know all about serial killers?" Adam asked confused

"Like Peter said I like to read a lot I like psychology and I have fond some really good books about different killer written by psychologist. Which I'm sure I can help you find them if you would like to read them" Reid answered

Adam nodded his head.

"Adam these computers have good security on them I only saw for a second what you pulled up and it didn't look good at all. How did you get past it" JJ asked

"I may know a little bit about hacking" he said smirking and ducking his head.

"I bet Peter doesn't know about your talent" JJ said

Adam shook his head.

"Well from now on your computer time is going to be monitored and right now you are going to go to class. I hope this doesn't come back to bite me but I'm not going to tell Peter" JJ said

"It won't" Adam said as he got up to go

"Oh and you know Devin really isn't going to like you if she ever finds out that you two are married. She's been crushing on Spencer since he got here" Adam said turning back and grinning

"What!" JJ chocked dumbfounded

"I saw you two holding hands the other day and you're both wearing wedding rings but I don't think anyone has notice because I didn't until just a few minutes ago. Don't worry I want tell anyone" he said smiling then continued his way out the library

They both stood there looking shocked until Reid remembered why JJ came into the library.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked

"Yeah lets go in your office" she said pointing to the small closet like office behind the counter

When they got into the office JJ became very nervous again.

"Spence I know we have only been married a year and we really haven't talked about starting a family but here" she said taking the stick out of her pocket and shoved it at him. Then she quickly found the papers on his desk interesting.

Reid looked at the stick dumbfounded for a couple of minutes until he could get his head wrapped around what JJ said and what he was looking at.

JJ was starting to get really nervous at Reid's silence. She looked at Reid's face he was a little paler than normal but there was a small smile on his face.

"We're going to have a baby" he said

"Yeah we are" she said

He pulled her into his arms and felt her relax as they hugged. He kissed her which quickly turned heated until JJ pulled away.

"I told you not to start what you can't finish" she said pushing away slightly

"How do you feel?" he asked

"I'm fine. Happy even. I just don't like the morning sickness. How are you?" she asked looking him in the eyes

"Happy but scared" he admitted

"Join the club" she said

"We need to tell Hotch" He said

"Not yet please I want to work this case" she said

"JJ"

"Please Spence I'll be fine" she begged

"We tell him as soon as this case is over"

"I promise" she said then looked at her watch

"I have to make sure my group goes to their kitchen duty. I'll see you at lunch" she said kissing him before leaving the office.

Reid hoped he would not regret tell Hotch about JJ.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ walked out of the library and headed for the kitchen when she saw a car pull up to the main office. JJ froze when she saw the couple get out of the car. A man with curly brown hair and blue eyes got out of the car and went around to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and helped a pregnant woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes out of the car.

"Ezra, Daisy!" Sophie exclaimed walking out of the main office

Daisy was staring right at JJ. JJ wanted to run but she couldn't seem to make her feet move. JJ didn't like the look Daisy was giving her as she walked towards her but she couldn't blame her for it either. They had become best friend then ten years of nothingness; that would make JJ mad too. What she didn't expect was when Daisy walked up and slapped her hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but my muse has run away. Hopefully it will be back soon. I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with this story. I would like to give a big Thank You to my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for betaing the story I already started.**

**Chapter 8**

What she didn't expect was when Daisy walked up and slapped her hard.

Tears immediately came to JJ's eyes. It was not that the slap hurt that much. It was that she knew she deserved what she got. Daisy stared at her intensely.

"Still hiding I see. Always hiding. Right, Shelby?" Daisy asked in a low voice.

JJ wrapped her arms around herself and nodded.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he walked up to them. He had seen Daisy slap JJ.

"Nothing it was just a misunderstanding" JJ said.

"Yeah a misunderstanding" Daisy said sarcastically.

"Always have to make a big entrance, uh, Dais?. You know that's not Shelby?" Auggie asked shocked walking up to her.

"You know me," she said smiling as she turned around to hug him "Who is this then?" she asked glaring at JJ.

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ said softly.

"Nice to meet you," Daisy said and quickly turned back towards Auggie.

"Look at you!" Auggie said looking at her swollen stomach.

"I guess I'm not barren anymore," Daisy said smiling.

"Congratulations, EZ" Auggie said grinning as Ezra and Sophie came walking up.

"Thanks" Ezra said distracted as he looked past them and stared at JJ.

"Shelby?" he asked.

"No, this is Jennifer Jareau," Daisy said rolling her eyes.

Ezra stared into the blue eyes he had a crush on for so long. He finally shook her out stretched hand.

"Who the hell are you trying to kid?" Ezra asked as he looked at JJ in disbelief.

Daisy smirked at JJ.

"I know she looks like Shelby, but this is Jennifer Jareau. She is the Cliffhangers counselor in training," Sophie said trying to break the tension.

"Ezra! Daisy!" squealed Juliette as she ran up to them.

"Hey Jules" Ezra chuckled as she hugged him.

Juliette began talking quickly and pulling Ezra and Daisy towards the dorms. JJ was able to slip out of the group but not before Sophie noticed.

"I'm going to go check on the kids in the kitchen," JJ said.

"Ok thanks" said Sophie as she followed the others.

JJ turned to go to the kitchen only to see Hotch staring at her. He had witnessed the whole encounter.

"JJ, I think we need to talk after everyone gives me a progress report tonight," Hotch said sternly.

"Yes sir" she said before walking to the kitchen.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHG

JJ quietly entered the kitchen. The Cliffhangers were doing the dishes while the Ridge Runners were cooking lunch.

"I can't stand that new U.S History teacher Aaron. He is such a sour puss," grumbled Devin.

"I like him. I think he would have even been cute if he smiled," said Angel drying the dishes.

"You are such a suck up. He didn't have to give us all that work," said Devin.

"Look at it this way, Dev, you will get to spend time in the library," Adam said grinning.

"Don't test me!" Devin said holding up the water sprayer.

"He really isn't that bad of a teacher," said Hattie.

"Whatever" Devin said in a tone that said she was done with the conversation.

JJ smiled at the conversation.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCM

JJ could feel eyes on her coming from everywhere at lunch. Daisy kept staring at her. Hotch kept throwing her glances and for some reason Devin was throwing her daggers. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to keep her secrets from everyone.

Emily felt eyes on her, too. Cold, piercing eyes. She looked around the cafeteria to see if she could spot who was looking at her.

"Hi" said Brianna sitting down in front of her.

"Hey" said Emily smiling.

She noticed Brianna wasn't eating. She was just pushing the food around on the plate.

"Not hungry?" Emily asked.

"I'm eating," Brianna said taking a small bite of food.

"How long have you been doing this?" Emily asked.

"What?" Brianna snapped.

"Not eating," Emily said.

"Does it look liked I stopped eating?" she said waving her hand over her heavy body.

"This is not healthy. You have to eat," Emily said reaching for her hand.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brianna screamed then ran out the room.

"What happened?" Kat asked before Emily could follow Brianna.

"I saw that she wasn't eating and she got upset with me," Emily said.

"Someone must have said something to her. You can make sure she is ok, but don't let her see you or she will throw a fit. Just let her calm down and try talking to her later," Kat said.

"Ok," Emily said and headed the same direction as Brianna had.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCM

_I'm so glad that she went outside. It is so much easier to watch her. That fat pig is always throwing a fit. This time it was a good thing. Nobody saw me leave. No one every notices me._

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCM

Emily followed Brianna to the art room. She watched through the window as Brianna beat the mess out of a pile of clay.

"_At least she's not hurting herself," thought Emily._

She turned around to head back to the cafeteria. When she felt like she was being watched again. She stared into the woods again. That was when she heard the noise behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys my muse finally came back! Sorry it took so long I hate writers block. I know there is not much action in this chapter but there is some character building I hope. I would like to thank Mouse95 for Betaing this chapter.**

**I took some direct lines from the show Higher Ground so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 9**

Emily turned around to head back to the cafeteria. When she felt like she was being watched again. She stared into the woods again. That was when she heard the noise behind her. Emily spun around quickly only to swallow a scream when she saw Rossi behind her.

"Emily?" Rossi asked, confused at the pure terror on her face.

"Dave you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing out here?" she asked, angry with herself that she got so scared.

"I always walk the grounds before lunch is over. What are you doing? You looked scared?" he asked studying her.

"Nothing I was just checking on Brianna to make sure she was ok. I wasn't scared you just startled me," she said, stubbornly.

"Emily what is going on?" Rossi asked, knowingly.

"Nothing," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok well I'll just have to discuss your behavior at the meeting tonight," Rossi said, and turned around to leave.

"Dave wait," Emily said.

Dave turned around.

"The past couple of days I have felt like someone was watching me in the woods" Emily said.

"It's only been when you are outside?" Rossi asked, as he walked towards the woods. He around poked in the woods but didn't see anything.

"Yes," she said nervously.

"You need to tell everyone at tonight's meeting," Rossi said seriously.

"Ok," Emily said, giving in.

"Good now come on I'll walk you back to the cafeteria," Rossi said.

"Thanks," Emily said.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHG

He stepped further back in the woods when the old man began to poke around in the bushes. He was really going to have to teach those guys a lesson. They were always keeping him from watching her and he did not like that at all. He slipped back though the woods after they had left. He didn't want to be late for U.S History.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHG

JJ couldn't stand the feeling of so many eyes on her. So she quickly ate her food and went outside to breathe. She took a walk down to the dock and sat down. So many memories flooded back to her she wanted to cry.

"JJ"

"Spence, you scared me"

"What are you doing," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Normally when Spencer Reid was around people he was very standoffish but when it was just her and Reid he was very touchy feely and that was ok with her.

"I just needed some fresh air," she said sighing.

"You know what I may not catch on to simple things but I can tell something is bothering you," he said, getting angry.

He then removed his arm from her waist and started walking away.

"Spence wait," she called to him, he stopped and turned towards her.

"I don't think you're stupid. I thought you would figure it out before Emily actually," she said, with a small chuckle.

"What does Emily know that I don't," he asked, a little put out.

"You know that place I told you about that I went for my drug problem?" she asked.

He nodded.

"This was the place," she admitted.

"You're that Shelby person Peter and the others thought you were," he said, as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt.

"Like I told Emily I didn't think the FBI would let me in if they knew I went to a high school for trouble teens," she said.

"So you changed your name and your life and you didn't think I needed to know about this," said in disbelief.

"It's not that it's just hard to explain," she said.

"Try me. I think I'm a pretty understanding guy," he said.

"I can't!" she snapped.

She then walked away from him leaving him with a shocked look on his face.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCM

Michel hated being on silent restriction. The one thing he liked to do was talk. He did have his 'buddy' Derek to talk to but why would he want to talk to him, he didn't understand him. Of course it didn't seem like Derek wanted to be his 'buddy' much either. Right now they were both taking a breather from each other. Michel was shooting hoops while Derek was making his afternoon rounds around the grounds. Michel had been shooting hoops for a while when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Wanna play one on one tough guy?" Derek asked.

Michel shrugged and kept bouncing the ball. Finally Michel decided he would show his 'buddy' who was boss. He threw Derek the ball and the game began. After about thirty minutes Derek was ready to drop. It's not that he was out of shape that certainly wasn't the case. It was just that Michel played very aggressively. Every time Derek would try to pass him Michel's nudges felt like a train hit him and when Michel would slap the ball the ball away Derek's hands would sting. Derek didn't want his mind to wander it the direction it was going but Michel was definitely strong enough to slit someone's throat. Derek decided he needed to start asking questions.

CMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHGCMHG

JJ hated snapping at Reid like that he really deserved better than that.

"_He deserves better than you" taunted a voice in her head _

She shook her head that was the past that was something tough Shelby Merrick would have thought, not Mrs. Jennifer Jareau –Reid. She wanted to look Reid in his big sweet eyes and tell him everything about her past he would understand right?

"_If he likes skankey hoes"_

She would never tell him.

"_You can change your name but you will always be a scared little girl."_

She began to shiver in the cool breeze. She saw that she had wondered to the lodge and decided to see it there was anyone in there to take her mind off the awful things that taunted her. She walked in to the lodge and saw Daisy sitting in a armchair by the fireplace looking amused. She also saw a pair of legs on the couch. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked towards them.

"Hello Jennifer," Daisy said, shortly.

"Hey," JJ said, softly sat down in the other armchair.

JJ turned toward the couch to see Devin with her feet on the back of the couch and her head hung down with her multi colored hair touching the floor. She completely ignored JJ.

Devin wasn't sure why she didn't like Jennifer but when she looked her in the eyes it was like she understood what she was going though. She would never understand. So she pushed her away it was safer that way.

"Come on tell me something about Peter and make it as embarrassing as you can," Devin said, and kicked her feet excitedly.

Daisy laughed she liked this kid.

"Well Peter tried to bake a cake once," Daisy said, thoughtfully as she drummed her finger on her belly.

"Peter… baked" Devin gasped out though her laughter.

Devin began to laugh so hard she turned purple while hanging upside down. Soon she snorted for air and pulled herself up right. Daisy began to laugh at the young girl she really did like this kid. Even JJ smiled she remembered the day Peter tried to bake.

"_We are here today to bake a cake… a birthday cake," Peter said, pacing in the kitchen._

"_Peter you know us our records, psyc evels, our rap sheet where in any of that makes you think we can bake a cake," Kat asked._

"_Um I don't know you guys are girls," he said, throwing out his hands._

"_We're not girl's man we are profoundly dysfunctional adolescence," Shelby said, leaning on the counter._

"_Great," Peter said, sarcastically. _

"_Whose birthday?" Juliette asked._

"_Hannah's," Peter said._

"_You think a cake is going to make her stay?" Shelby asked._

"_Right now I'm running out of options so yeah," Peter said._

_The girls stood there thinking about it._

"_I'll do it for Hannah," Kat said._

"_Whatever," Shelby groaned._

_The rest nodded in agreement. _

"_Great what do we need?" Peter asked._

"_Um flour," said Daisy._

"_Flour very good Daisy," said Peter, finding the flour and putting it on the counter._

"_Sugar," said Shelby._

"_Sugar we can do this. We can," said Peter finding the sugar._

_After awhile they finally made some kind of batter and put it in the oven._

"_There's no window," Shelby said, touching the door of the oven._

"_How are we suppose to know what's going on in there?" asked Juliette._

"_All we can do is wait," said Peter._

_Finally the timer went off and Peter opened the oven._

_They all gasped._

"_Oh dear lord," said Kat._

"_It's hideous," Daisy said._

"_We must kill it," Shelby said, grabbing a knife off the counter. _

"_No it's not a monster it's our cake our baby all it needs is a little frosting," Peter said looking a little shocked._

"Did it taste good?" Devin asked, bringing JJ from her thoughts.

"Are you kidding I didn't taste that hideous looking thing," Daisy said.

That started Devin giggling again.


End file.
